wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blood-Queen Lana'thel (tactics)
| faction = Combat | location = Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel | status = Killable }} Blood-Queen Lana'thel is the leader of the San'layn and a boss of the Icecrown Citadel raid. This boss is available since January 19, 2010 on US servers and January 20 on EU servers. Abilities 10-player mode Ground phase * * * ** *** **** * ** * ** * * Air phase * * ** 25-player mode Ground phase * * * ** *** **** * ** * ** * * Air phase * * ** Strategy Blood-Queen Lana'thel is an intense, time critical encounter with two phases: a ground phase and a very short air phase. Blood-Queen Lana'thel has an aura that does 4500 shadow damage per two seconds. This increases in damage for every Vampire player in the room. The raid will need to be spread out or Twilight Bloodbolt will wreck multiple players. Especially during her air phase when the whole raid is hit by Bloodbolts. Random players will be affected by Swarming Shadows which will drop a shadow patch underneath the player every second until it wears off, forcing them to keep moving for its duration. Blood-Queen Lana'thel will bite the player highest on her threat list who is not her primary aggro target and does not have the Blood Mirror debuff (I.E. non tank) soon after the encounter starts, increasing their damage dealt by 100% and allowing them to heal themselves for part of the damage they deal. She will only bite one player per encounter ever even if you lose this member. Keep in mind that your attacks cause no threat. However, you must pay close attention to this as you will gain Frenzied Bloodthirst when the bonuses fade, forcing you to bite another player within 10 seconds or become mind controlled. You refresh your vampire buff by biting so eventually the entire raid will be mind controlled when there is no one to bite. It is advised that you bite your best DPS first. She will also link the tank with the closest person to them with Blood Mirror, causing the linked person to take shadow damage equal to the damage the tank takes. She also places a dot called Delirious Slash on both tanks. Finally, she has an ability similar to Yogg-Saron (basically a reverse of Mother Shahraz) she links players with Pact of the Darkfallen and they must run to each other to remove it. The entire raid (needs live confirmation) will take shadow damage each second until all linked players are standing next to eachother. Blood Queen Lana'thel has a huge number of hit points (59,400,000!) and you will quickly run out of people to bite, making this encounter short and requiring huge DPS. Only DPS should be bitten until there are no DPS left to bite and bloodlust/heroism should only be used when the majority of the DPS are vampires. More than any other encounter in Icecrown to this point Lana'thel will require DPS to be outputting everything their class can output. Assuming two tanks doing a consistent 2000 dps, with 5 healers doing none, the 18 dps will need a consistent 9711 dps per player to beat enrage on 25 man. Or 7806 per player with 5 dps in ten man. Every two minutes Blood-Queen Lana'thel will fear the raid and fly into the air launching three bloodbolts at every player. If the entire raid is not spread out it is likely there will be deaths. Blood-Queen Lana'thel will berserk after 5 minutes 30 seconds of combat. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Aggro * ;Vampiric Bite * * ;Swarming Shadows * ;Pact of the Darkfallen * ;Player mind controlled * ;Air Phase * ;Berserk * ;Death * Sound files See Sound Files of Icecrown Citadel: Blood-Queen Lana'thel Related achievement * * * * * * Videos 10 player Normal encounter U06yUwrmkN0 nxr20pWCfcI 25 player Normal encounter ESHpu5aoxfs Patches and Hotfixes * * References External links Category:Darkfallen Category:Bosses Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Scourge